Pwn'd!
by El Tauro
Summary: In this alternate universe, the continents of Elibe and Magvel are united into a political, economic, and military powerhouse. But there are some people who would do anything to tear the union apart... I rated this T due to moderate violence and mild lan


_Please bear with me, as writing is not my strongest suit._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the world of Pangaea lies three major continents: Elibe, Magvel, and Talis. Elibe, the northernmost of the three, has the highest amount of diversity, and Etruria and Bern are the two most powerful kingdoms on the continent; in between these two lie Ilia, a tundra nation run by the Knights' Union, Sacae, home to wandering tribes of nomads and swordfighters, and Lycia, a noble land run by a plurality of dukes. Flanking the west of the continent are the Western Isles of Hibernia and Caledonia, and Nabata on the Missur Peninsula to the southeast.

South of Elibe is Magvel, which was once populated by monsters. Currently, the kingdom of Renais and the Grado Empire are the most powerful of the five nations. Other lands within Magvel include Frelia, a kingdom with the only port trade to Elibe, Rausten, a theocratic nation within a deep forest, and Jehanna, a desert kingdom south of Rausten.

Finally, to the eastern central part of this world is Talis, an island kingdom with a few isolated fishing villages and a castle on the northwestern half of the island.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thousand years ago, the worshipers of the Dark Dragon Medeus established the Dolhua Empire. For nearly 200 years, Dolhua kept the continents of Elibe and Magvel held in its grip. The king of Talis, at the time the only area of the world not controlled by Dolhua, organized a liberation army to combat the empire and free the two continents from Dolhua's iron fist; this liberation army soon suffered a series of defeats, and the Dolhua empire had also taken the Talis Castle as well.

Without food, shelter, adequate weapons or manpower, or anywhere to retreat save the ocean, the men and women of Talis prayed to the Lord God in Heaven for a miracle, someone who could defeat the empire and save the human race.

After almost three years, God raised up twelve heroes, each one from a different kingdom in the two continents, led by a swordfighter named Roland, the founder of the kingdom known today as Lycia. God bestowed upon Roland a powerful sword called the Falchion, which would allow him to destroy Medeus. With the Falchion, Roland, follower of the path of Truth, Love, and Courage, led the remainder of Talis' forces in the retaking of Talis Castle and had bought other human resistance forces on both Elibe and Magvel enough time to initiate a counterattack, forcing Dolhua on an eventual permanent retreat. When Roland and the liberation army finally reached the Dolhua stronghold on the Isle of Valor to the south of Lycia and passed through the Dragon's Gate, they came face-to-face with the great enemy. With a single mighty slash of the Falchion, Anri slew Medeus.

Medeus' demise caused Dolhua to return to the darkness from whence it came. The Dark War, which had lasted almost 5 years and claimed thousands of lives, had been put to an end, allowing the human survivors to rebuild and Anri to end his quest...

Nearly one thousand years later, two powerful figures came to power; one was a great sage, known to the world as Nergal. He was not only wise, but also a shrewd and cunning leader, serving as an advisor to Alvis, the emperor of the Jugdral and the other figure in the two lands. An immigrant from a super-continent called Jugdral, Alvis had risen in power with the aid of Nergal. And today, thanks to their influence, the combined continents of Elibe and Magvel were unified as a great political, economic, and military powerhouse.

However, not all regions accepted the transition, and there were some people who would have wanted to see it all destroyed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

_INT. - UNKNOWN FOREST, NEAR PHERAE_

_A SOUND_

of rustling leaves and bushes. A haggard-looking man with muscular features, standing at a height of around 6'3" stepped out of some tall bushes with a giant silver axe. His brown clothings were worn and ragged, and the armored plates that covered this were of mismatched parts and colors. His hair was already starting to turn grey, and stubble could be easily seen once you got close enough to him... providing that you weren't already killed.

**"Al'righ! Time-a t' chop-a dem up, boyz! Charge!"** bellowed Cholga with his heavy baritone voice.

About fifteen bandits peered up after their leader. All of these men were carrying iron axes and hand axes. They then followed Cholga's lead, sprinting at full speed without concern for anything other than their intended target.

Speaking of which...

_EXT. - PHERAE FORESTED AREA_

_PAN TO - MARCUS AND FOUR GENERIC CAVALIERS_

Marcus (from FE6/7) wore purple full-plate mail with small caltrops adorning the shoulder plates. His hair and beard were also starting to go grey, though a purplish tint remained. Everybody else in his squad wore blue plate mail and helmets that only covered the tops of their heads.

Marcus quickly raised his silver lance and motioned for his squad to advance slowly into the woods, which everybody registered. Cavaliers are notorious for fighting poorly in forested areas, since there was little room for their mounts to maneuver freely.

"Careful, lads. It could be a trap!" said Marcus, as quietly as he could without his squad not being able to hear.

One of the cavaliers turned to face right and noticed some noisy rustling going on behind the bushes. A squirrel jumped out from underneath and scurried back to the nearest tree. **"You gotta be kidding me,"** he muttered. The noise of men yelling came next, and everyone moved due right to face the source of the sound. Cholga started to leap for the nearest cavalier. **"Bloody HELL!"** the nearby cavalier shouted.

Marcus and his squad slowly inched away from the brigands, who quickly closed the gap and started to **"CHOP'A DEM UP, BOYZ!"** which was what Cholga had bellowed out only seconds earlier.

The aforementioned cavalier nearest the bush was struck with Cholga's silver axe and fell off of his horse, which galloped away from the brigands while dragging the cavalier's body with it. The remaining cavaliers leveled their lances against the enemy, and one of them thrust his lance into the chest of a brigand with magenta pants, only to be taken out with an hand axe thrown to his back.

Marcus, sensing sudden defeat, signaled "Fall back!" and the surviving cavaliers acknowledged this.

Two more brigands leapt into the fray and got impaled by the cavaliers' lances. Cholga spotted the purple-armored paladin (known to us in Sword of the Seals and Blazing Sword as Marcus) and sprinted towards him, bellowing like some sort of Norse god. One of the survivors rushed in to stop Cholga, only to have his helmet chopped in half by another brigand's iron axe. Both pieces fell off, revealing short flaming red hair. Kent (from FE7) then proceeded to get knocked off of his horse, which got hit with a flying handaxe.

"Bloody hell..." muttered Marcus as he pulled Kent onto Marcus' stallion. "Retreat! **We're getting out of here!"** yelled Marcus, pulling a wounded Kent riding with him, and the remaining cavalier, out of the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that concludes the pilot episode.


End file.
